


Only Human

by CrossroadsDemon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I tried to make it better, I'm Sorry, Suicide, Unspoken Love, Wow, double suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossroadsDemon/pseuds/CrossroadsDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus gets overwhelmed by everything and takes his own life. Kankri finds him and it doesn't end well. I fixed it so the ending isn't so heartbreaking but it's still pretty bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I WOULD RECOMMEND LISTENING TO ONLY HUMAN BY CHRISTINA PERRY BEFORE READING THIS

Tears streaked down his cheeks as his fingers slipped on the neck of the guitar, the thick violet blood dripping all over the frets and staining the crisp white shirt he was wearing. His voice wavered as the last words of his song rang out and he sighed, chest heaving as the wood knocked against the ground. Legs barely holding him up as he stepped towards the mirror, he reached a hand up to the bloody stump on his head where his horns used to be and wrote on the mirror with a shaky hand. The words “I’m only human” found their way onto the dirty glass, his broken horn clattering in the sink as he fished around for the second one. He slumped back into the chair, staring into the mirror as he pressed the tip against his chest, both hands wrapping around it as he took a deep breath, counting down from five in his head.   
Five  
Four  
Three  
Two

Kankri hadn’t seen Cronus at all that day and he grew worried, asking around and receiving his usual cold shoulder from the rest of the group as he flitted around. He finally took a deep breath and went to his hive, opening the door with a sudden horrible feeling. Tears welled in his eyes as his vision was assaulted with the sight in front of him. A blood stained guitar laid on the floor next to a cup with a cigarette butt in it. The room reeked of fresh blood and smoke, and a scream ripped from his throat as his eyes finally came to rest on the body of the sea dweller sitting in the chair. His eyes were half closed, his own broken horn protruding from his chest as a piece of his violet soaked hair covered his forehead. Breathing became impossible as he turned, finally noticing the writing on the mirror and the second mutilated horn lying in the sink. The room spun and the next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground with his dead best friend in his arms, a shattered horn gripped tightly in his fist. Strong hands were tugging at him and he finally realized that the steady screaming was coming from himself, his eyes swollen from crying so hard. He looked up slowly at the troll pulling at him, hiccupping and sobbing more as he realized it was Meenah. The words started pouring from his mouth but he looked down at the violet covering his grey skin and the world tilted, going black once again. 

When he came to again, he realized he was back in his respiteblock and he was confused for a minute until reality came crashing down on him and he pulled his knees up to his chest, whimpering. A soft voice spoke to him but the words were fuzzy, his vision blurry with tears as he leaned into the arm that wrapped around him. A flash of green informed him it was Porrim and he looked up at her.

“Tell me its n9t true. T-Tell me it didn’t really happen…” His voice broke on the last word and his body shook with the force of his tears, her sigh enough to confirm that it had indeed happened. He closed his eyes and let his mind go blank, shutting himself down with a deep breath. After several minutes he looked back at her. “Can I see him one last time?” She nodded and took his hand, pulling him to a room where he was laid on a table. She looked over at him and her lip trembled as she spoke. “Meenah is crafting a bo+at fo+r him, so+ he can be given a pro+per sendo+ff.” Tears ran down her cheek and she turned to leave, shutting the door behind her with a last glance at him. She wished she hadn’t, the broken look that contorted his features filling her with grief. 

He walked to the table and took his cold hand, pale red tears spilling over their knuckles as he began to talk to him, sweeps worth of confessions pouring from his mouth. A flash of orange in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he noticed his horns on the counter, cleaned off like they were going to be sent out to sea with him. His feet dragged along the ground as he trudged over, picking one up and walking back over. He slid him close to the edge, crawling up next to him with a small smile. He wrapped both hands around the lightning bolt and took a shaky breath, the words “I l9ve y9u Cr9nus.” rolling off his lips as he counted down in his head, from five like he knew Cronus would do.  
Five  
Four  
Three  
Two


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I wrote a sad thing but made it okay

Porrim held her head up, eyes closed as the breeze ruffled her hair. Her normal green dress was replaced with a formal black gown, her hands clasped together in front of her tightly. A grunt brought her back down and she saw Horuss and Rufioh sliding the wooden ship across the sand. Cronus and Kankri laid side- by- side in it, both clad in clean clothing and their fingers intertwined as the water began to lap at the edges. Kurloz stepped over and helped the two others push it the rest of the way into the water, the others stepping onto the beach one at a time. They all stopped to clasp Meenah and Porrim on the shoulder gently, tears on every cheek as the boat was pushed out to sea. Horuss looked back at the two women, nodding at them as he pulled an arrow out. He notched it and Kurloz lit the tip, eyes soft. The arrow flew through the air and landed in between the two of them with precision, the petals and linen they were laid on going up in flames immediately. 

All ten of them stood shoulder to shoulder on the beach in a small half circle, watching the boat slowly burn and sink. As the last few ripples ebbed, Porrim broke down, her legs giving out from under her. They all held her up, looking at her with warm eyes. Kurloz signed frantically at Meulin, who translated calmly for once. 

“He says that we are all here for you, and for one another through this. We.. We love you and we loved them.” Her voice broke and they all came together in a group hug, tears being shed across every caste in the hemospectrum over their losses. They could get through this as a family.

Mituna sat up and looked around, voice calm and a small smile tugging at his lips as he began to speak.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

The others began to catch on, voices small and uncoordinated as they all looked around.

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

With each word, they became more unified, voices swelling like the ocen as they began to join hands.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

Now they spoke in complete unison, broken hearts coming together as their final word rang out like the tolling of a bell.

"One."


End file.
